


Sterek Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Sterek.





	Sterek Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch) asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/176357861294/djahanes-asked-hi-its-me-again-%E3%83%BD-%EF%BE%89-i).)

**Who said “I love you” first**

Stiles, in (after) rather a tense moment and followed up by shocked silence (he didn’t mean to _say that_ ) and then an attempt at rattling off enough extraneous words that maybe, _maybe_ Derek wouldn’t have heard, would let it go, would-

In the end, he’s glad Derek didn’t let him pretend he never said it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Stiles; Derek was surprised, after Stiles’ playful comments about needing one for eye-candy purposes, that the one Stiles chose is actually of Derek curled up in one of his slightly-too-big sweaters on the porch of his rebuilt house. (Stiles just _Looked_ at him because really? Derek does not understand how gorgeous he is when he’s all soft and domestic and Stiles just _can’t_.)

Derek’s phone background is a photo of his little Pack, all piled together in the room Stiles named the Den and Derek can now not get any of the others to stop calling that (there’s a sign over the lintel; no one will admit to making it and putting it there).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Derek. (Though not at first, not for a while for him to relax that much, be that comfortable, even after they’re living together.) Stiles thinks it is _unspeakably_ adorable, particularly when he mentions the sweet little notes and Derek goes pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Stiles on purpose, to tease and because he knows Derek really loves them anyway. Derek incidentally, in the course of general present acquisitions. Stiles may giggle but he’s happy with them all the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Derek, although he was slightly loopy from blood loss and a possible concussion at the time, and he mumbled a few compliments and then passed out immediately afterwards, adding to Stiles’ anxiety as he watched over Derek for the night (did he mean it? did he mean it for _me_? will he _remember_ in the morning?).

Derek’s recollection _was_ a little fuzzy, but he did indeed remember, and when it was noticeable how crestfallen Stiles was at the idea that he might not, Derek quickly abandoned his fleeting thought of pretending otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

They both prefer to start their mornings with lazy, cuddly lie-ins, but when life intervenes and prevents that - which is far too often - if they aren’t _both_ awake early, or kept awake all night - also far too often; Stiles has charts pointing up how far outside the statistical norm their level of all-night emergencies are even for their social circle - whoever is awake will gentle the other awake.

Derek does it with nuzzling kisses scattered everywhere he can reach, over Stiles’ face, shoulders, neck, back, hands, pressing close and warm and curling around him. Stiles points out groggily, from time to time, that this really only encourages him to curl up and keep sleeping, not to get up and face the day, but he’s hardly complaining.

(Stiles does it with his hands, petting and kneading Derek’s back or sides, lying against him and talking in his ear, low and sweet, compliments and encouragements and gentle teases, until Derek finally stirs. Derek only sometimes pretends to be asleep for longer than he truly is to bask in the attention. Stiles almost always knows when Derek is pretending, though he would never say.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Stiles, in the everlasting hope that one of these days starting any kind of physical altercation with his boyfriend will actually end well for him. (Well. End in _victory_. Stiles would be hard-pressed to say ‘losing’ isn’t its _own_ kind of ending well for him in this case.) Stiles who also inexplicably manages to drag _everyone else in the vicinity_ into them on a regular basis, to Derek’s surprise and - despite his occasional complaints - pleasure. He loves it when half the pack is tumbling playfully together, squabbling gently rather than arguing properly, warm and friendly and _pack_ , properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Stiles. Derek never says no - except when he’s particularly battered and trying to hide the extent of it from Stiles so he won’t worry. (It doesn’t work.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

They’ll both do this, depending on who is busy doing what, but (to the surprise of many people who know them) Derek is the one who does it more often. Stiles makes teasingly fond comments about how he’s indulging his wolfy instincts to be a provider when he does and makes Derek blush. (It is ever so much sweeter, in Stiles’ opinion, however, than when he is presented with bits of dead forest critter, either by Derek or one of the betas.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Both of them, both showing it in their own ways (or not showing it, to those who don’t know them) but they were dealing with it all right, awkwardness and all - and then a supernatural disaster crashed into their date, they handled it together - Derek extra grouchy and Stiles spouting complaints the entire time - and afterwards, leaning on each other and laughing a little at the surreal mess that is _their lives_ , they were actually much more settled as they finished out their date. (Although they had to go somewhere else to finish dinner as the restaurant was half-destroyed in the process and they were both a little too mussed and scratched up to pass muster at another proper restaurant, and wound up eating fast food at the park.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Stiles, although he keeps joking about making one of the betas do it instead. (Of course, if he did, it would be Erica who jumped up first, and she might on a whim decide to chase anyone and everyone else in the vicinity around holding the spider, so really it’s better for everyone if Stiles just keeps handling the little incursions.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Stiles - not all the time, but sometimes. It gets mixed in with all manner of other declarations, rambles, and sidetrackings related to his recent research topics, the novels he’s read lately, and such things.

When Derek actually gets drunk he just gets quietly very clingy; curling an arm around Stiles’ waist, pressing his face against Stiles’ neck, winding his fingers into Stiles’ belt or shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
